Stormy Skies
by CerbyROX25
Summary: Taking a new take on the Young Justice series. Starts with a specific episode, let's see if any of you can tell which one. The Team finds one little girl and suddenly, things are about to get stormy.
1. Chapter 1

Cerberus: Let's see how you all like this little story.

* * *

Darkness pressed down on her like a heavy blanket. It's cold silence was deafening. Her hands reached out only to stop against something hard and chilling. Her fingers curled as she reached out to feel anything. All she could feel was the air surrounding her tiny dark prison.

Her mind latched onto it and pulled it towards herself. She felt the wind begin to push away. With a cry, she pulled back at it but could still feel it being pushed away by her prison. She could feel how close it was to her containment and warm tears began to stream down her cheeks as her silence was broken by sobs.

"Help!" she screamed as she pounded her fists on the walls of her prison, still pulling on the wind so tantalizingly close to the outer wall. "Somebody! Anybody! Let me out! Please!"

She felt the floor under her begin to vibrate as her stomach lurched, telling her that her prison was moving. Her pounding became harder and faster as her tears came just as rapidly and her sobs turned to heart-wrenching hiccups.

"Wait! Somebody help!" Her prison came to a stop a she could feel more air around her, moisture, and a charge to the air. Her mind latched onto all it could, pulling what she knew to be dark clouds around her prison and pulling the charge until a lightning bolt crashed near her prison, just missing it as she pulled more wind towards the prison, only for it to slip past her as the prison moved again.

She screamed until her voice was hoarse and her pounding didn't cease even when she felt something warm begin to drip down her arms.

Her mind ripped at anything it could hold but all attempts to free herself were in vain.

Suddenly her prison lurched, sending her forward into the front. A coppery taste filled her mouth as a smile appeared on her face: She couldn't feel the floor vibrating. Someone was there!

She began hitting the wall with renewed gusto, releasing screams of joy when she felt the prison tremble from the abuse of outside.

The sides groaned before a hole the size of her head appeared on either side, letting in tiny streams of light. With another great hit, the front wall fell forward, as did the girl it held.

Her flaming red hair fell to her hips and flared behind her as she followed the red-and-black sheet of metal, knocking the wind clean out of her as she landed on her stomach on it. Her river-blue eyes squinted at the sudden exposure to the intense sunlight that reflected off her white-and-bloodstained tunic that fell to her knees and showed a great deal of cleavage with twin straps on her shoulders that were barely as thick as her little fingers. Her pale hands were bleeding from their abuse and her full red lips had a small split on the bottom left side that let a small layer of the crimson liquid it held cover the rest of them.

Slowly, the girl pushed herself up on trembling arms to look upon who her liberators were.

The first boy had dark olive skin and was wearing a pair of dark pants that were soaking wet and sticking to his skin. His arms had black eel tattoos covering them and his hands and feet were webbed. His face had a kind look but also seemed hard, as if he'd seen too much wickedness in the world before he should've. His pale eyes were wide with surprise. His hair was short-cropped and blond.

The second boy was Caucasian with tousled black hair and wearing dark sunglasses over his eyes. He was dressed in a dark windbreaker over a green hoodie, jeans and tennis shoes. Over his shoulder and opposite side was a yellow belt with multiple compartments.

The third boy was also Caucasian with red hair sticking up as if the wind had pushed it up. His eyes were green but covered with red goggles. He was dressed in a brown t-shirt left open to show a canary-yellow sweater underneath, a pair of jeans and a pair of tennis shoes that looked nearly ready to fall apart.

The fourth member was the only female and had green skin. Her auburn hair fell to her shoulders with a red headband hardly holding back a few bangs to leave on her forehead and into her brown eyes. Her nose and cheeks were freckled. She was dressed in a white t-shirt, a red jacket, a matching skirt, white stockings and black flats.

The fifth and final person was male and Caucasian. He had black hair that was mussed up a little but not as much as the other black-haired boy. His eyes were a striking blue, as if whoever had made him had snatched a piece of the sky and made his eyes by hand. He was dressed in a somewhat tattered black t-shirt with a red S over his chest, the tiny tears showing the powerful muscles underneath that looked nearly powerful enough to snap the little red-haired girl clean in half, a pair of jeans and combat boots.

The bleeding girl pushed herself onto her knees as she searched for something to say as tears slip through her long black lashes. The green-skinned girl turned away from the girl before her and to a few large boulders a good distance away. She stretched a hand towards them and one levitates instantly.

The red-haired girl's eyes widened as she pulled in a harsh gasp, sending her backwards onto her behind. The green-skinned girl turned back to the other female and the rock flew towards the already bleeding one.

"M'GANN! NO!" yelled the dark-skinned boy as he surged towards the girl he referenced. The red-haired girl screamed as she threw her hands up to defend herself. The boulder came to a stop just inches away from the girl. The tear-filled river-colored eyes opened slowly as her breathing began to steady somewhat. She made the motion with her hands as if she were pushing something and the boulder followed suit, flying over the top of the group assembled before her and crashing into the ground twice as far away as it had originally been.

"Don't know how things are done on Mars," growled the smaller black-haired boy as he took off his windbreaker and draped it over the red-headed girl's shoulders as she began to cry. "But on Earth, we don't try to _execute _innocent victims!" M'gann stared at the girl as if she'd just hit her in between the eyes.

"But I couldn't read her mind…She's an android…Inorganic!" she insisted. The boy picked up one of the red-haired girl's bleeding hands and held it up as more of the liquid began to re-trace a few bright red streaks already painted on her arms.

"Can an android do this?" he growled as he released the hand and began to stroke the sobbing girl's head. "I'm sorry. We didn't hurt you when we were fighting that thing did we?" The girl looked behind her and saw a large red-and-black thing about twice her height with blue eyes and a tattered, filthy scarf around his neck and large black pieces of machinery strapped onto his back.

The girl shook her head as she started wiping her eyes and cheeks of the moisture collecting there.

"How did you get in there?" he asked as he put an arm around her shoulders and held her head against his chest in a comforting manner. The girl shook her head again.

"I don't know," she hiccupped. The boy nodded as he continued to stroke her hair, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay. It's okay. Just calm down, you're fine now. None of us are going to hurt you. You're safe now." He continued whispering calming words to her as her sobs relaxed and quieted. Slowly she became calm and the boy let go of her and gestured for his friends to come closer. Aside from M'gann, they all obeyed. "We should introduce ourselves. I'm Robin."

The girl nodded at Robin then towards the dark-skinned boy.

"That's Kaldur," Robin said. The girl nodded again before repeating the action towards the red-haired boy.

"Wally," he introduced himself with a smile. The girl nodded again before turning to the final boy.

"And that's Superboy," Robin said. "And you've already met M'gann." The green-skinned girl frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. The girl nodded again as she looked around at the team and pulled the windbreaker around her shoulders a little more. "Now then, we just need to get you all figured out. We'll take you back to the cave and from there-"

_Cave: Small, dark. _The girl let out another shriek as she lurched to her feet, backing up until she was back-to-chest with Superboy, who wrapped his powerful arms around her front, pinning her arms against her chest. She started growling, kicking and struggling, all more furious, vain attempts to free herself.

"Superboy, take it easy!" Robin yelled as the referenced teen lifted the girl's feet off the ground so she was kicking nothing but air and her bare feet weren't in any danger of getting hurt.

"Trying," he grunts as one arm unwrapped from her front to stop her legs from moving but that didn't stop her from thrashing her head. The girl released a roar of frustration into the air and in an instant, a ring of fire appeared on the grass around them, the ocean not too far off began to churn, the earth under their feet began to shake and crack and the winds picked up around them, snatching at anything it could: hair, clothes, even the worn, threadbare laces of Wally's shoes.

After only a few moments the girl slumped in Superboy's arms, gasping for breath and flicking her head back to try and get her hair out of her face. The water returned to normal and the earth stopped shaking. The wind still blows but not as harshly and the fire vanished completely.

"Okay. Now that you're calm, I don't know what you're thinking this cave has but it's nothing like what you've been through. It's large, roomy and well-lit. There's nothing to be scared of. But just so we don't have anything like this happening again, Superboy, can you carry her back to the Cave?" Robin asked. Superboy nodded before maneuvering the girl in his arms into a bridal style before leaping into the air.

The girl curled into the dark fabric and clenched the windbreaker closer to herself. She felt her stomach begin to crawl up towards her throat as the two began to descend from the air.

Slowly, her eyes began to drift shut and she snuggled closer into the boy's warm embrace as the gentle rocking of their ascending and descending sent her into sleep.

* * *

Cerberus: How was that? Huh? Huh? Now that was pretty good if you ask me. Leave a review, recommend a friend, favorite or don't. Not my choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Cerberus: Okay, did I write that first chapter too dark or did my summary suck so much that hardly anyone read it? I got one review and that's it. Thanks to you who reviewed and I hope you like this next chapter.

* * *

The girl shifted uncomfortably on the hard, cold tabletop as a man and an android stared at her with similar un-changing stares.

The man was tall and dressed in a grey bodysuit with a gold oval over his chest and within it was a black bat. His cowl bore the resemblance of a bat and the cape that draped over his shoulders swept across the floor. He wore black gloves and boots and a similar belt to Robin's strapped around his waist.

The android was completely red with a gold circle on his chest. Some parts were missing making the semblance of a T in red. He wore a blue cape on his shoulders with a gold chain holding it on and gold lining along the edge of the cape. The collar of the cape was high enough to cover the bottom half of his head.

She understood how the android couldn't change his facial features but the taller man only narrowed his eyes at her as he took skin, hair, enamel, and blood samples before looking to the computer for any kind of match.

When the rest of the Team aside from Superboy had arrived from Happy Harbor M'gann had left for the living quarters and Wally had been forced to go home but Superboy, Kaldur and Robin had stayed to offer some semblance of comfort.

Out of pure boredom, the girl caught sight of a few small stones on the floor and her mind took hold of them, pulling them through the air and spinning them through the air in front of her.

"Stop that," ordered the human. The girl glared at him from the corner of her eye as the rocks began to spin faster until it looked like a stone ring. The man matched her glare. The girl turned towards him as her fingers began to tap her knees and the rocks turned into fire.

"For the specific reasons of what? I'm bored and it's the only thing I can think of to do. Don't blame me because your computer is so slow about figuring out who the heck I am that I get bored sitting here doing nothing!" She turned away from the masked man and focused on the flaming stones.

"That's just it, you're not in any system," he said. The girl blinked in surprise. The flaming stones clattered on the table while also returning to normal rocks as she turned to the man.

"Batman are you sure?" Robin asked as he stepped forward.

"Completely. However, the tests suggest she's not as old as she appears." The girl glared at Batman before she pushed herself to stand on her own feet.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not right in front of you," she snarled as the rocks still on the table rattled.

"I meant no offence," Batman insisted but it didn't stop the rocks from trembling or the girl's glaring. "But the computer doesn't give any more information on you. I'll have to do some tests tonight but until then, I'll have to insist you stay within Mount Justice. Robin." Batman turned his back on the girl and Robin ran to catch up with his mentor as they walked towards the Zeta Tubes.

"**Recognise: Batman. Zero. Two. Robin. B. Zero. One." **Came the sharp call of the computer as the yellow light enshrouded to dynamic duo and in the next instant, they were gone.

The red-haired girl stopped shaking the stones as she sat herself back on the table as the android walked towards her. The girl's shoulders tensed as she kept her eyes on the hunk of metal.

"**Is there anything you can recall? A name or anything akin to it?" **he asked. The girl narrowed her eyes at her feet as the two remaining boys walked up to the opposite side of the table.

"Storm. That's all," the girl said in a low growl. Kaldur put a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention and a kinder glance.

"Then, until you remember something else or decide on another name, we'll call you Storm." The girl thought it over as she picked up one of the rocks and looked it over.

"Storm…A name for me?" She released a sigh before making the rock levitate. "I suppose it fits, saying what I can do."

"Very well then. Would you like to see where you'll be staying or would you like to go to your room?" Kaldur asked. Storm shrugged.

"I don't care," she said. "Whatever's fine." Kaldur nodded as he walked around to the other side of the table.

"Would you care for a tour of the mountain?" he asked. Storm looked at him, then her bare feet and nodded.

"Care to join us Superboy?" Kaldur asked as he helped Storm off the table again, now noticing her legs trembling under her weight. The black-haired teen shook his head before walking off in the same direction M'gann had gone in not too long ago.

* * *

M'gann was chopping vegetables when Superboy stepped in the kitchen.

"How's she doing?" M'gann asked as she brought the knife down with a slam that sent the end of a carrot flying across the kitchen.

"Just fine. She's decided Storm is going to be her name. She's taking a tour with Kaldur of the Cave," he explained. M'gann's knife came to a stop where the tip of it was parallel with her eyebrow.

"Why?" M'gann asked.

"She remembers Storm for a n-"

"No I mean, why is she taking a tour with Kaldur?" M'gann clarified as her grip on her knife tightened.

"Batman insisted she stay here until he figures out some stuff about her," Superboy explained. M'gann brought the knife down with another slam. "Something you want to say?"

"I just don't feel like I'll be able to be around her without feeling awkward. I mean, what am I supposed to say to the poor, traumatized girl that was bleeding and defenseless in front of me and I tried to crush her with a boulder! A BOULDER!" M'gann threw the knife onto the chopping block. The blade trembled from the force as the tip buried itself in the wood.

A light gasp interrupted the two. The teens turned to the terrified redhead who was staring at the knife as if she could've seen it being thrown at her and embedding itself in the wall at just the angle it was right now. She clung to Kaldur's arm and pulled herself behind him, never taking her eyes off M'gann. Kaldur looked from the knife to the girl cowering behind him.

"We were just passing through," the Atlantean said as he pulled the girl along behind him. Storm glared at the knife, then at its owner with a cold gaze that nearly froze the Martian blood pumping through M'gann's veins.

Kaldur pulled Storm into another hall and M'gann shivered. That's what I mean. It's either going to be really awkward or terrifying!" Superboy gazed down the hall where Kaldur and Storm had vanished.

* * *

Cerberus: Well? What did you think?


End file.
